finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Con Carne
Hola, soy Con Carne, un joven usuario madrileño al que no le gusta su nombre real. Soy fan de la saga Final Fantasy y de Kingdom Hearts, la cual fue la que me introdujo a Final Fantasy. Como conocí Final Fantasy Obviamente, ya había oído hablar de esta saga de videojuegos muchísimas veces, pero no me llamaba mucho la atención. Fue al jugar con el videojuego de Kingdom Hearts cuando empecé a interesarme por esta saga. Tiempo después, decidí iniciarme en Final Fantasy. Sin embargo, mi introducción no fue con un título principal, sino con la saga secundaria Crystal Chronicles, más concretamente con el videojuego Echoes of Time. Mi primer acercamiento con los personajes de los títulos principales fue con Dissidia Final Fantasy, y finalmente fue con Final Fantasy XIII cuando jugué a un título principal por primera vez, el cual me gustó a pesar de ser muy criticado por otros, le tengo un cariño especial a ese y sus secuelas. Desde entonces, he ido jugando a varios títulos tanto principales como secundarios, aunque aún me quedan "fantasías" por jugar. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn fue además mi primer MMORPG, y lo probé en su lanzamiento. Originalmente no llegó a encandilarme mucho debido a que no está en español y a ciertas malas experiencias que tuve con jugadores más avanzados, pero le dí una segunda oportunidad un año después cuando supe del evento colaborativo con Final Fantasy XIII, y ya ví XIV con otros ojos convirtiéndose en mi favorito, aunque las experiencias malas del pasado persisten. En cierto modo, Lightning fue mi motivación para luchar por Eorzea. Productos Tanto Dissidia Final Fantasy como su secuela, Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, y las dos secuelas de Final Fantasy XIII las obtuve en sus ediciones coleccionista, con esto último digo que también tengo la novela de Final Fantasy XIII -Episodio I-. También tengo el blu-ray de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. En cuanto al merchandising, tengo varias figuras de diferentes personajes de Final Fantasy, teniendo por ejemplo tres figuras de Lightning que corresponden a los tres juegos de su saga, un peluche de un moguri de Final Fantasy XIV, y las bandas sonoras de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII y Before The Fall: Final Fantasy XIV. También tengo dos figuras de Cloud y Sefirot, pero esas pertenecen a sus apariciones en Kingdom Hearts. En cuanto a literatura, aparte de la mencionada novela de Final Fantasy XIII, tengo varias guías oficiales, y el libro Final Fantasy: La leyenda de los cristales. Personaje de Final Fantasy XIV Con Carne es mi personaje de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn y sus expansiones. Un joven sencillo, tímido, y algo inmaduro de pasado y nombre desconocidos. Se considera a sí mismo como un eterno novato, y su única compañía no suele alejarse de sus mascotas o su chocobo Bhakti. La aparición repentina de una mujer de otro mundo conocida como "Lightning" fue su motivación para luchar por Eorzea, portando la hoja candente que le fue entregada. Originalmente un hyur, fue convertido en un lalafell tras combatir al guardián del lago. Lucha para proteger el reino y cree en la paz y la luz. Sin embargo, muestra una admiración irracional hacia el fallecido Nael van Darnus diciendo "Ya sé que era malvado y no tiene excusa... pero me mola", algo que sus compañeros Vástagos encuentran raro pero lo aceptan como una absurda gracia de él. Favoritos * Nota: Solo uno por cada título. Personajes Héroes Villanos Criaturas Comunes Invocaciones Videojuegos Bandas sonoras * 1º ''Blinded By Light'' (FFXIII) * 2º Suteki da ne (FFX) * 3º Rise of the White Raven (FFXIV) * 4º Somnus (FFXV) * 5º Roses of May (FFIX) * 6º One-Winged Angel (FFVII) * 7º The Rebel Army (FFII) * 8º Waltz of the Moon (FFVIII) * 9º The Castle Town's Scenary (RoF) * 10º Clash on the Big Bridge (FFV) Videojuegos Userboxes Varios * Mi nombre de usuario está basado en Héctor Con Carne, protagonista de la serie animada Demonio Con Carne. Enlaces externos * Página de usuario en la wiki inglesa (Inglés) * [https://www.deviantart.com/hectorconcarne Cuenta en deviantART] * [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/User:Con_Carne/Dissidia_wish_list Lista de deseos en Dissidia (en inglés)] en:User:Con Carne